


Green Apple

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: End of Rebellion setting, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Homura Akemi can't bring herself to change this apple to green, not now, not after all she'd done. Red is what her dear Kyoko prefers, isn't it?





	

Homura gingerly picks up the red apple from the crystal clear stream, her familiars dancing around her. The useless things mocked her day and night, taunted her with what she had done. But Homura couldn't bring herself to hate them, for she knew they loved her. Despite their insults, she knew that they were only trying to fulfill her wishes and give her the punishment she knew she deserved. My, how she hates red apples. No, she hates the sweetness. The Apple is without bruises, keeping its shining red, just like her dear Kyoko. Flawless and without bruises, just like how her Kyoko is and should be. She prefers green, the sour taste that stings her mouth was always more comforting than the sweetness. Perhaps because she deserved that bitter taste, she isn't worthy of the sweetness of that red apple. Part of her wants to change the apple to green, to change the lovely red to an ugly green, but she can't bring herself to change this beautiful red into something ugly. If this is how Kyoko eats them, then so shall she. If this is how Kyoko meant her for to eat them, then she shall. Despite food no longer needed for her body, she bites into the apple. It's sweet, too sweet, and how Homura wishes she changed it to green. She didn't deserve this, not at all. But Kyoko hates wasting food, and apples are her favorite, aren't they? Despite her crimes, she cannot bring herself to let this sweet, red apple flow away with the stream. If anything, she can give her Kyoko this, just this once before they are to become enemies. Her heart aches to know just how Kyoko may never love her again, how could she? Homura certainly can't find herself lovely; she doesn't expect anyone else to. 

-

_"What does she think she's doing?! Homura?!" Mami had called, her voice full of worry and shock, perhaps disappointment as well; Homura couldn't tell. "H-hey, what's going on?!" Her love spoke, confused, and Homura felt her doubt come crashing down onto her. What was she doing? Why?  Madoka's gloved hands were in her grasp, and without her permission, she spoke, "I don't expect you to understand," Her voice was calm despite the panic inside of her. "This emotion is mine and mine alone, and I've been saving it for **her**!" No, this wasn't right. Madoka meant so much to her, but Kyoko was worth more than the entire universe, isn't she?_

_"Homura, don't! **You'll rip me apart-**!"  Madoka is torn in half, and Homura felt wrong. The small hands in her grip were off; they were supposed to be larger and without those white gloves. The dress was bad; Kyoko would never wear full white, she loved red. And the voice didn't send warm thrills to her heart each time she heard it. But why wasn't she stopping? No, Madoka was ripped apart, she couldn't take this back-_

**Homura smashed her soul gem and tried to keep her voice level as she lied to both Kyubey and herself.**

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I made a KyoHomu with a Rebellion setting, be proud of me. Rebellion is a hard one to tackle because the ending stands in the way of every other ship than MadoHomu, but I made it work, sort of. I tried to write this as Homura is confused with the love clouding her soul gem, and knows she loves Kyoko but can't turn back where she is now. The Apple randomly is thrown in there, but I decided that's the only KyoHomu possibility I could find with what information we have now, so this will have to do. In this, Homura is reflecting on her guilt for her actions and how she knows Kyoko may never love her again. Though, if it were up to me, Kyoko would forgive her. 
> 
> I haven't posted in a while, but I have two accounts for two different things, so I usually end up putting my primary focus on one for a little before switching my focus to the other. Have a beautiful day or night!


End file.
